Protecting Me, Protecting You
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Itachi has always protected Deidara in his own way. Now it's his turn to protect Itachi. ItaDei One-shot.


**Protecting Me, Protecting You**

He never knew why, but he always found himself protecting the blonde. It's not that he wanted to, it was his instincts. Like defending himself from a sudden attack, he protected Deidara whenever he needed it. Natural instincts. That's all it was. He was never able to understand it. He decided he didn't want to understand it.

_You - you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me_

He always thought the Uchiha didn't like him, so the first time he helped him, he was confused. He loved it when Itachi protected him. It made him feel cared for since he had never been cared for before. Now, he always waited for the Sharingan user to come see him. He needed him, though he'll never admit it. Without him he would have cracked a long time ago. Itachi didn't say caring words or tried to confort him, he had his own way.

_When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are, you're not that far  
''cause _

The first time was a while ago. Deidara's first night in the Akatsuki. Deidara was sitting on his bed pretty much just sulking. He had been dragged into something he didn't want. He would have prefered staying right where he had been. Not be here with a bunch of people who he really didn't like. The only one he somewhat liked was Sasori, but that was only because he to liked art, and he liked arguing with him about whose art was better.

He stood up and took off the cloak the Leader had given him. He hung it in the closet. The room was pretty simple, a double bed, a desk, a closet and there was a door that led into a bathroom.

He paced around his room trying to find something to do, before he heard a knock on his door. He walked up to the door cautiously. He opened it slowly to see the Uchiha standing infront of him, Sharingan turned off and cloakless. First time he saw Itachi like that.

Deidara didn't really like him. Itachi beat him in battle and his ego was still bruised. The only thing he liked about him were his Sharingan eyes, pure art in his eyes.

Deidara blinked at him a couple times, no expression on his own face, "Um...Hi." He said and opened his door more to let him in. Itachi stepped into the room gracefully. Deidara closed the door behind him and looked at him.

The Sharingan user sat on his bed and looked at him intently, this confused Deidara, but what he said confused him even more. "Get over it."

Deidara blinked his eyes a few times, trying to understand the meaning of those words, "What?" It made no sense to him.

"I said, get over it." Itachi repeated.

"I heard you but...Get over what?" He was getting more confused by the second.

Itachi looked him in the eyes and didn't reply. They stared at each other a few moments, Itachi impassive and Deidara confused. But then Deidara got it. Itachi wanted him to get over the fact that he was forced into the Akatsuki.

"Oh..." Deidara didn't know what to say, "Okay?" Just the Uchiha's presence made him agree.

Itachi looked at him a second before nodding and standing up, "Good." He said and left the room.

Deidara looked at his closed door. That was weird. Beyond weird, but he would stop sulking, if only for the Uchiha. He said he would and he hated breaking his word anyway...

_Whenever, wherever, baby  
You'll protect me no matter what  
Hold me tight, with all your might  
And...  
You'll never let me go  
Protecting me _

The second time was after they'd recruited Hidan. You wouldn't think so, but he was quite perverted. And he thought Deidara was a girl. Not a very good match.

Deidara was walking down the hallway towards his room when he bumped into Hidan.

"Hey beautiful." Hidan said smirking at Deidara, whose eye twitched.

Deidara was going to do something, anything really, but Hidan pinned him to the wall. He had pinned his arms next to him so he couldn't reach his clay, and he had a knee in his stomach, stopping him from kicking.

Deidara tried getting loose, but to no avail, "I'm a guy." Deidara told him trying to get him off of him, hoping that it would work.

Hidan looked at him closely, "So you are. I can live with that." Hidan leanned forward, but Deidara turned his head away.

"Now don't be difficult." Hidan said sternly.

"Let me go!" Deidara said trying to get out of his grip.

"Hidan." Someone said from next to the two of them. They looked to see it was none other than Itachi, "Let him go."

"And if I don't?" Hidan said, challenging him.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and glared at him, "Go back to your room, and don't touch him again." Itachi said with a voice that no one could argue with.

Deidara was shocked beyond belief, Itachi just saved him from getting molested. He was grateful, but why had the Uchiha saved him?

Hidan pulled back, unwillingly, "Fine." He said and sauntered off. Deidara fell to his knees, glaring after Hidan. When Hidan disappeared he still didn't look at the Uchiha, it was quite an embarassing situation to have been forced into.

He saw a hand in front of him and looked up to see Itachi who had extended his hand for Deidara to take. Deidara accepted it, grabbing his hand. Itachi pulled him up.

"Thanks." The blonde said, averting his eyes.

"Go to your room Deidara." Itachi said and left Deidara alone.

Deidara did as told and went to his room. Shocked with himself. He had liked touching his hand. Something had stired inside of him. Something he hasn't felt in years. He may have a crush on Itachi. Couldn't be, it's probably the fact that he had protected him and was just really grateful towards him. Yeah, it had to be that. What else could it be?

_You - you listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when, my heart's been bent_  
_When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's okay _

Deidara sat on his bed crying. Why you may be wondering. He found out his Danna was dead. He didn't even get to say good-bye. He hadn't thought he would die that day. He really hadn't. Sasori to him was like a father figure. He showed no emotion all day before he entered his room and started crying. He really didn't want to show weakness, but he couldn't help it. He cared for the puppeteer.

He heard a knock on his door and hurried up to sit on a stool he'd put in his room, and pretended he was making a clay model. He wiped away his tears quickly and told the person to come in. He couldn't let that person see he had been crying so he kept his head bowed down, not letting the other see his red eyes.

The person came into the room and shut the door behind themself. Deidara knew who it was. The chakra signature was that of none other than Itachi. He would not let him see him weak. He refused to.

Itachi stood in front of him and Deidara still didn't look up.

He put a finger under his chin lifting his face up. Itachi looked at his eyes then pulled back his hand.

"You've been crying." Itachi stated.

"S-So?" Deidara said holding back tears.

"Sasori allowed himself to be killed." Itachi told him. Deidara put away the clay and stood up looking at him.

"He shouldn't have died. It wasn't his time." Deidara said and sat down on his bed.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head letting the tears fall. He couldn't keep them in anymore. He just wanted the Uchiha to leave him in peace. He hated looking weak, especially in front of him. Itachi sat on his right and he looked to his left.

He put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be okay." His voice was still monotone, but it had a hint of warmth.

"N-No it's not." Deidara pulled his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. It was a bit childish, but he didn't care.

The Uchiha said nothing, but put his arm the blonde and pulled him closer to him. Deidara didn't resist, but leaned into him. Deidara liked the warmth coming off him. He also liked that he wasn't wearing his cloak, so he was closer to him than if he were wearing the cloak.

Deidara cried into his chest and Itachi didn't seem to care, letting him cry. Neither said anything. After a while, Deidara fell asleep and Itachi put him in bed. He looked at him and put his hand on his cheek. Itachi then pulled away and left.

_Whenever, wherever, baby  
You'll protect me no matter what  
Hold me tight, with all your might_

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
(You'll never let me go)  
You'll never let me go  
(You'll never let me go)

Deidara was nearly defeated. He had only one trick left up his sleeve. The stupid Uchiha brat was not getting away from this alive. Those eyes...Even Itachi's eyes were better to look at, and they had the same eyes.

"That's what pisses me off about you...And your brother. Stop acting cool! Those eyes, those goddamned cocky eyes of yours! It drives me insane! Those eyes that disdain my art. I refuse to be looked at by you ever again. Eyes that show no wonder, no appreciation! Eyes that ignore my creations!" It seemed to Sasuke he wanted his brother's attention.

"I could care less about all that. Tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke said ignoring what he'd said.

Deidara's eyes narrowed, he wouldn't sell him out like that. Itachi had helped him through some rough patches. Sure he would like to have his attention in other ways than just that, but he still appreciated it.

Deidara knew that he had only one thing left to do. He was going to take off his shirt so he could use it, but was stopped as Itachi stood before him.

"I-Itachi? What are you doing here?" Deidara said shocked at the appearance of the oldest Uchiha. His back was turned to him, so he was facing his younger brother.

"Sasuke. Leave." Itachi told his younger brother who didn't budge.

"No. I'm going to kill you. Now. I'm not letting you get away." Sasuke said and went into his fighting stance.

"You are completely powerless at the moment. We'll meet again." Itachi said and turned away from him.

Sasuke's eyes glared at his brothers back. He charged at his brother, he knew he didn't stand a chance, but he couldn't just let him leave.

Itachi easily blocked his attack, and deciding to make it quick, sent him flying and he crashed into a tree.

Itachi then put his hand out for the blonde to take. Deidara took it, still shocked.

"I want to finish this battle." Deidara told him.

"No. You're not going to kill yourself." Itachi told him and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and pouted, but stopped as he fell. Itachi managed to catch him.

"Your leg's injured." Itachi stated and the blonde nodded.

Itachi picked him up bridal style. Sasuke looked at the exchange.

"Just so you know, I don't like this." Deidara said.

"Sure you don't. Don't be childish." Deidara pouted.

"Don't you ever just ask? You always order people around."

"No. It's easier." Itachi answered him.

Sasuke by then had stood up, "I didn't know you liked blondes." He smirked as his older brother turned to look at him.

"I didn't know you liked blondes." Itachi repeated his words. He was talking about Naruto of course. The idiot blonde he knew his brother was infatuated with.

"..." Sasuke said nothing.

"Is it the Kyuubi brat?" Deidara asked the youngest Uchiha.

"I don't like Naruto." Sasuke said quickly.

"There's this weird triangle going on. Sasuke's after you, you're after Naruto, and Naruto's after Sasuke. Weird huh?" Deidara told Itachi.

The Uchiha said nothing and jumped away. Sasuke knew he didn't stand a chance and let him leave, better he stay back then get injured.

The two said nothing for a while, "Thanks." Deidara muttered. Though he would have liked to finish the battle, he was glad he kept his life.

When they returned to the base, Itachi tended to Deidara's wounds and was about to leave before Deidara spoke, "'Night Itachi."

He stopped at the doorway, "Good night Deidara." And he left.

Deidara smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_When it's my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt_

Deidara had managed to hear the conversation between Itachi and his brother. Itachi had said the Uchiha hideout. Where the hell was that? He guessed he'd have to follow Sasuke. He made a clay spider follow Sasuke. Lucky enough for him Sasuke didn't notice.

Deidara stayed outside as the battle raged on. He waited a while and saw Amaterasu activated. He went closer. Sasuke had disappeared and Itachi fell to the floor, coughing up blood. He had to stop this now. Before his Itachi died. He knew that Itachi could of beaten him by now, but he was giving him chances. He doubted Itachi really wanted his eyes.

Deidara jumped onto the roof right in front of Itachi. Itachi looked up at him and glared.

"Go away Deidara." Itachi told him sternly.

"No. This time I'm helping you." Deidara said and sensed something. He grabbed Itachi and jumped out of the way of two fire dragon heads.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the fact that it had taken him longer to notice the flames than it did Deidara. Sasuke then appeared on the roof as well.

"The blonde...Leave." Sasuke told him, his curse mark disappearing.

"You Uchiha's are so demanding." Deidara said.

"Deidara...Could you please leave?" Itachi asked him. He wanted the blonde to be somewhere safe.

Deidara's eyes widened, he now knew he really wanted him gone, he had _asked _him something, not just demanded it. "Fine but first." He kneeled down in front of the eldest Uchiha.

"Your eye..." He said looking at the Uchiha's left eye. It looked like it was blind.

Itachi looked at him trying to figure out what the blonde wanted. That's when the blonde kissed him. The blonde put his hands on both sides of his face pulling him in and their lips met. Both the Uchihas' eyes were wide. Deidara pulled back smiling at Itachi.

"Glad I got some emotion out of you...Now, if you die, I will kill you." Deidara told him sternly then he whispered something into Itachi's ear and jumped away.

Itachi bowed his head then stood up. Which would he chose, his beloved brother, or the one he loved? He made his choice.

The battle raged on with Sasuke using thunder to attack Itachi. Itachi then used Susano'o to defend himself. The battle finished quickly enough.

Not quickly enough for Deidara, he nearly got a heart attack when Sasuke had used the thunder.

The only thing keeping Itachi going was the one word Deidara had told him. _Aishiteru. _

It kept repeating in his head, along with the tingling feeling he had on his lips.

At the end of it all, both of them fell to the ground. Deidara quickly jumped up to see Itachi. He put his head on his lap and put a hand over where his heart is.

It was still beating. Oh thank god. He was still breathing. Deidara hugged the fainted Itachi. He picked him up and jumped away.

_Whenever...  
Whenever, wherever, baby  
You'll protect me, no matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might  
And you'll never let me go (Let me go) _

Deidara brought him into the middle of the forest. He took a look at his injuries. They weren't bad. The only bad thing was that he was completely blind. He bandaged his left leg and wiped away the blood on his arms and face. Now he just had to wait for the Uchiha to wake up to make sure he was okay.

An hour later Itachi's eyes slowly opened.

"I knew you wouldn't die." Deidara told him and Itachi smiled. A real smile, he couldn't help it.

"Deidara..." He started and the blonde gave him his full attention, "Aishiteru."

And then Deidara burst out in tears. Itachi was confused as to why he'd started crying, but Deidara just hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay."

"Me too Deidara. We're going to have to spend a lot of time together." Itachi told him.

He was confused, "Why?"

"Cause I can't see a thing." Itachi said and Deidara smiled.

"Somehow, that's a good thing." Then, Deidara kissed him.

He returned it this time. He was glad that the blond had protected him like that. And he knew he was going to need his help since he couldn't see much and had to get better at sensing things around him.

In the end, he knew he'd protected him that first time because he liked him. And then it turned into love. And in his case, love really did make him blind. Deidara loved having his attention. And now, it'll always be his. He loved everything about him. And since that second time, when they touched hands, he knew he liked him, and then the third time, he knew he loved him. That's why he'd protected him now.

_Whenever, wherever baby  
I'll protect you, no matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

_You - you're always there for_  
_When I need you most_  
_Day and night, you're by my side_  
_Protecting me_  
_Protecting me_

* * *

AN: Hello! 'Tis my second ItaDei one-shot! This one is based off the song Protecting Me by Aly and AJ. It's slightly cannon...Slightly. They're kind of OOC, and I know I made Deidara a bit of a wuss, and I don't think Hidan's a pervect like that, he just fit. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
